Puppet's Strings
by CreativeStar01
Summary: "I always thought I was a Master of Puppetry, but now I may be not." Taranza's story, through the events of Kirby Triple Deluxe. WARNING: Great Spoilers of the said game.
1. Chapter 1: Once Upon a Time

**After finishing Tale of a Traveler, I started working on KPotS, but I after writing the third chapter, I almost paused my work to write this.**

 **Sugestion: read Tale of a Traveler before reading this if you haven't read it yet. (It isn't necessary, thought.)**

 **I do NOT own the Kirby series.**

 **Chapter 1:** Once Upon a Time...

Once upon a time, on a shiny planet called Popstar, there was a kingdom in the sky, called Floralia. This kingdom consisted on six floating islands. Each of them completely unique and different.

The lowest island was called Fine Fields, it was a beautiful and pacific prairie, filled with flowers and vivid colors. Above it was Lollipop Land, one of sweetest places, with its famous toy factory and the mysterious circus tent, also an old art gallery, yet no one visit it. The third lowest island was Old Odyssey, a vast canyon and a high mountain, home of the Waddle Dee Express and the ski center. Above it was Wild World, a jungle, filled with many temples of the ancient floralian civilization. The second highest, Endless Explosion, is a chain of active volcanoes, yet the creatures from there adapted very easy. The highest island was Royal Road, the capital of Floralia, home of the royal family. It consisted on a giant fortress. Only the royal family and their personal lived there.

The actual royal family consisted on the queen herself and her teenager daughter, Princess Sectonia. Both of them were divine ladies, specially the princess. They were also very kind. Yet the queen had started to get a bit sick, Floralia will need a new ruler pretty soon, but this isn't where the story starts.

On one of the towers of the castle, a new habitant had born. A little boy was sleeping calmy on his mother's hands. Both parents were happy.

"He looks a lot like you. My little son is as handsome as his father." said a woman.

She had silver straight long hair, brown skin and purple eyes. She wore a lavender dress with a yellow trimming, a pink scarf tied on the back, a pair of gloves color yellow with the wrists color pink.

"My dear, how should we call him?" asked the woman.

"Hm... This a tough decision. But, what if we call him Taranza?" a man asked.

He had dark brown skin, white hair and white eyes. He wore a top hat and a cape, both red; a white vest with golden buttons; a red bow tie; and three pairs of white gloves.

"Taranza... I like it!" said the woman.

Then they heard some one knock the door. The man opened the door and saw the queen and the princess.

"Your majesty." he said as he and his wife bowed at them.

"Oh... is not necessary to be so formal." the queen said "We're only just going to see your little baby."

"Is the baby a boy or a girl?" asked Princess Sectonia.

"It's a boy." said the woman.

"How cute!" the princess said "And what is his name?"

"Taranza" answered both parents.

Everything was like a fairytale, until one the day, Taranza's mother started to have a weird behavior and then disappeared. The last time someone saw her was in Endless Explosion. Many people thought that she died by the lava, yet no one found no proofs. But that question didn't matter, the real question was why did she ran away? Why would she left her husband and her baby? No one knew.

Taranza's father was so devastated. But he knew he most continue his life, so he rose his son alone. He was actually a good father. He taught many stuff to his son and played with him.

Taranza's favorite activity with his father was watching him play with his puppets. He loved how does those little wooden toys seemed to gain life, like if it was magic. He actually asked to his father to show him how to do it. With the time he became a master.

One day the queen died and an adult Princess Sectonia became the new queen. Few weeks later Taranza's father got sick and died as well. Taranza, even thought he stilled a kid, decided to follow his father steps and served the royal family. With the time he befriended Queen Sectonia.

They were good friends. They know each other perfectly and shared few secrets. She taught him some magic tricks. The queen and her servant were inseparable.

 **(Taranza's POV)**

Queen Sectonia was really excited today. She said that she got a special surprise for me. I closed my eyes and followed her voice.

"Ok, 3, 2, 1, open them!" said the queen.

And I opened my eyes and found a beautiful garden with great variety of flowers, trees and plants. There was a small pond that reflected the moonlight. The air was so fresh and pure. It was so calm. On the center of everything was a table and two chairs. On the table was a tea pot, cups and many desserts. It was like a fairytale. The place was so divine that I ended speechless.

"Isn't it divine?" asked the queen.

I nodded in response.

"Your reaction reminds me mine when my mother showed me this place for fist time." she giggled.

"It truly is amazing." I said.

"Did you ever hear the legend of the secret island?" she asked.

"Yes, I did. Don't tell that this is the..."

"Secret island, yes, it is. This is a secret place that only the royal family knew. This place is called Eternal Dream."

"Why did your family keep it as a secret?"

"This is because of the water, this water gives eternal beauty and power, if the people discover this, they will kill themselves for it. This is the duty of the royal family to keep this as a secret."

"Then why did you tell me this now?"

"Because, you know, you're like part of my family. And only few, who are trusted by my family, can know. So do you want some tea?"

"Sure"

I never thought that the queen did trust me so much. It made me feel glad. And I promised her to never reveal this place to no one.

One day a group of antrs found a golden mirror floating in the sky. The Queen and I went to investigate. The mirror was magnificent, it got two golden bird wings. The queen examine it carefully and then stood at her reflection. She stared at it for a while until she said "Taranza, bring it to the castle." And I, with my web spell, brought the mirror to the palace.

The queen started to act pretty weird since the mirror went to the castle. She had been staring at the mirror everyday. She started to presume her beauty. She had been getting more distant to me. She was cruel with the habitants of her kingdom and even her personal, including me. So mean that most of the personal left. I was the only one left.

I got in charge of most of the labors of the palace, cleaning, cooking and do the laundry. I suffered everyday, but I still working because I'm loyal to her majesty.

After a day of hard work, I decided to take a short walk through Fine Fields. Then I noticed that a group of sky fairies.

"Ok, ready?" one of my them said.

"Ready." other one said and tossed a giant seed to the land below the island.

"With that thing the hero of the lower world would come to our rescue, soon Queen Sectonia's dictatorship will end, we will be free once more!"

I got shock, I floated to Royal Road to advertise the queen.

"So they are planing to stop me, their great queen?!" she said.

"Yes, your highness." I said.

"Very well then, Taranza, I got a work for you..."

A/N: Kirby Triple Deluxe is my second favorite Kirby game so far (my favorite is Kirby Super Star Ultra) one of the reasons is that it is like a fairytale. There is even a narrator at the end of the story mode. One of my favorite stages is stage 3-5 (Hipernova and the three Waddle Dees).


	2. Chapter 2: Encounters Part I

**Chapter 2:** The Encounters Part I

"What is it your highness?" I asked.

"I need you to capture the hero of the lower world." Queen Sectonia said.

"The lower world?" I asked.

"The lower world is a world beneath ours. I need you to capture the chosen one by the Dreamstalk, it will not be too hard for someone like you. The hero will be somewhere on the Dreamstalk. If you manage to do it, I'll let you be my right hand on my reign. Both worlds will kneel before us."

"Ok, I will go your majesty, but what if something happens to me?"

"You only just need to call me, I promise I'll come to your rescue."

"And what about those sky fairies?"

"I'll take care of them by my own"

Then I left the palace. I wasn't really interested on ruling over everyone, but I most do it for the queen, for my friend.

I was floating all the way down until I found a castle on the vines of the plant. That must be the castle of the hero. I went to the entrance and entered there. I floated to the throne room. Its walls and floor were made of marble. There were few columns, red banners and a red carpet as decoration. In front of me was a fat blue dude who wore a red cloak and hat, a belt with red and yellow triangles. He got an orange peak on his face and blue eyes, he must be the hero that I needed to kidnap. At his sides were a group of waddle dees that wielded spears. Those guys blocked my way.

"Stop there!" one of them said "Who are you?!"

I didn't have time to answer, I must hurry. So I charged a spell and knocked them out, except for one of them who simply hid behind the throne. He, the king, got shocked after seen how easy did I defeated his army. Next, I charged a spell on him, one that paralyzed him. I turned around and used my net spell to carry him, because, to be honest, he seemed too heavy for only just grab him. I looked up and passed through the ceiling made of glass and floated away to the sky heading to the first floating island. During my escape, I saw something pink, I may not matter, but it did call my attention.

Why did I head to the first island, because I needed to pass through every single one to get to the palace.

This guy didn't help me to make this faster. His weight didn't let me to float too fast. It could take a couple of days to finally get back to the palace.

I was floating through Fine Fields until I heard a voice say:

"Hey stop there!"

I turned around and got shock, someone had followed me all this time. The guy was sort of familiar. I was round and pink, wait! pink? He must be that thing I saw on that castle. But he was now wearing a black helmet that looked like a he is trying to rescue the hero, I'll not let him. I turned around and use my power up spell on a flower that turned it on a tree. Then I left the island. It should keep him occupied.

I was now passing through Lollipop Land, this place is a really fun place to go. I did took a bit of my time to pass nearby the toy factory and the circus tent. I had noticed that Sectonia had place some candy tanks, those dees almost shot me.

I was now passing the abandoned art gallery. I had heard rumors of this place, rumors about the owner, a being with a magical paintbrush, capable of bringing paintings to life.

At the distance I saw that pink puff again, this time with a giant bell on his head.

I entered to the gallery, it was big, and also clean, which is ironic to the fact that it had been abandoned around 9 or 10 years ago.

The place was divine, but I didn't had enough time to admire it knowing that that guy still following me. I didn't have time for this. I searched for something, a painting.

A floralian legend talked about a painting of a witch that rested in this place. The legend said about her to be one of the creations of the owner of the gallery, and also the sister of another painting. Both sisters got separated ,and for that, she, the painting, will get for revenge on the cruel world who separated them.

It may work, I know it could be dangerous if the legend was truth, but Queen Sectonia could handle her.

I looked around looking for the painting, it didn't take too much. The painting was bigger than me. With a simple touch, the painting came to life and I flee away.

Now I was on Old Odyssey. The place was so vivid. I wished I could take I short ride on the Waddle Dee Express.

After passing throught the canyon and climbing the mountain. I ended passing nearby a giant tower. I heard footsteps, and turned around. "Again that boy?" I thought irritated. I floated towards the terrace of the building. I saw him jump to a colorful thing and get an umbrella from nowhere.

On the roof of the building I made a spell to the clouds and a cloud with a single eye appeared, hopefully it will be enough to stop him. I next floated away.

I got to Wild World. I was really tired. I had been carrying this guy and running away. I decided to take a short rest. I'm not afraid of the dude to escape as this spells can only be broken by myself and I think that the little boy also needs to rest. So I used a spell and created a hammock. I laid on it and my eyes suddenly closed.

To Be Continue...


	3. Chapter 3: Encounters Part II

**Chapter 3:** The Encounters Part II

I was sitting in a dark room. The only visible thing was myself, everything else was only just darkness. I tried to got up, but by some reason I can't, I have lost the control on my body.

Then I got up, yet not by my own will, but by a mysterious force, like if I was possessed. Even thought I got control on my mind.

Next I started to float towards nothingness. After few seconds, something became visible. I floated closer and closer. The thing was a black table, on it was a exact replica of the six floating islands of Floralia. Each looked exactly as the original. Every single model was amazing and splendid. After analyzing all of them, starting with Fine Fields to Royal Road, from the lowest to highest; I moved to another table. This one was crimson red. On it were two swords of plate, their hilts were magenta with a plate cross. They didn't were swords swords, but the ones that musketeers used in those books. Then I grabbed both. One on the left center hand and the other on the right center hand.

Then I returned to the other table with the models. And what I did next was that I slammed with both swords the Fine Fields model, then the Lollipop Land based one and then continued until I stand at the remaining one, Royal Road. The place were my parents met, the place were I had born and was rise, the place were I lived all my life, Sectonia's favorite island, the place were her palace was located, her home, my home, our home.

Everything passed so slow. I prepared both swords to hit. My heart felt pain, and my eyes were about to cry and a familiar laughter was echoing throught the place. I didn't pay too much attention to the laugh as my heart was beating quickly. Both swords were about to make contact. Why was I doing this, even thought it is a replica, it hurts as much as the destroying the real place. The model was about to take the impact, but suddenly I woke up.

I was on Wild World's jungle, it still dark, the sun will appear about an hour. I decided to continue, so I grabbed the king and floated foward.

I was now passing through an ancient temple. The temple of the sacred snake with golden armor, Coily Rattler's. The ancestors liked so much the snakes. They saw them as protectors. They actually made statues of golden Cobras capable of spitting fire balls to protect the temples. Many of their ancient artifacts were based on snakes.

Wild World is an amazing island with many things to see, I passed nearby some temples. I also passed nearby an abandoned haunted house, I actually will like to explore it ,yet it was locked and I had not enought time to do it.

I thought that the pink puff is wondering where am I, he may had got lost. Then I heard footsteps and turned back and saw the boy with a spear and a bandana with a golden thing on the front. He is truly persistent. I entered to the chamber were Coily Rattler was there. An ancient Floralian legend said that he, after stopping a war, petrified himself to finally rest in peace.

I knew this was wrong, but I most stop the boy, I used my magic to revive the snake. After that the statue fell, it was a horrible idea, so I floated away. Next I heard a roar from behind and saw Coily Rattler alive. I was amazed, yet I must leave.

I was now on Endless Explosion. The place is really intense, all the volcanoes were active, I don't now how does the inhabitants of this place can leave here. I'm only just glad I made it to the last mountain before getting to Royal Road. I was on Mt. Ever, home of the lava frog, Pyribbit.

Once more the pink guy was right behind me, with a red headband. I was way too tired to use magic and bring a "boss", so I simply picked up a rock and threw it to the frog's head and it bounced to the boys hands. I knew it was mean, yet I wanted to leave as soon as I can. Endless Explosion an interesting place to go, but, even thought I have an adventurer spirit, I don't think this place is safe. So I left at full speed.

Finally, I was there, Royal Road, Floralia's energic capital. I just need to go to Sectonia's palace and I'll finish my quest, she will be very happy to see that I managed to bring the hero without any problem.

I passed throught the doors and entered to the fortress. After I entered, the closed quickly and got locked. Inside there was a huge current of air. I tried to resist, yet the current pushed me, until I hit a barrel. I moaned in pain and then turn to see a tank at the distance, like the ones in Lollipop Land, it was about to blast at me until I shook my hands to make them know it was me. And the tank didn't fired. Her majesty had surely increase the security of the fortress.

I was halfway to finally get to my destination. I it was so satisfying to be so close. I was now infront of a locked door, above it was a warp hole, there are few hidden in Floralia, must of them blocked by the sun stones. Stones with power of the sun.

Long ago in ancient times, there was someone who didn't liked to much the sunshine, so that person converted that light into stones and scattered them throught all the kingdom. Since that, Royal Road ended in a eternal night until someone finds all the sun stones and mega ones. Yet no one will find all the 100 stones and five mega stones, no?

I stared at the door, its lock can only be activated by magic powers, so I charged my energy and opened the door. I entered, then the door close immediately,and I saw another door, but now with five locks. Above and next to it were four warp holes, I don't actually remember those ones and the one from a door behind, may be those were recently created by Queen Sectonia, but where do they lead to?

By the way, I used my magic to open the door. And it closed after I passed like the other one. I was now few kilometers from the palace.

I was passing peacefully until I heard a voice yell."HELP! HELP!" it said, the voice was in a high pitch tone and female. I turned to the origin of the voice and saw, at the distance, a young sky fairy, one that her hair didn't even bloom, in a golden cage. What if that's what Sectonia referred to "take care of them" thing. So she had caged them, poor fairies. Yet I never saw that fairy, I only saw six with bloomed hair, color pink, red, yellow, blue, purple and white. Had her highness trapped innocent civilians? No, she may had a reason.

Maybe the portals that I saw earlier lead to the cage of each, but weren't they six? I only saw five, unless on of them had close. Even thought it maybe only a theory. I floated quickly, and on the road, I found more of those fairies. I wanted to know why were them cage, yet I didn't know if I can trust them, they maybe are criminals, yet it sounded ridiculous, but as I remembered from my father "Never trust on the appearance." So I decided to ask to the queen when all this is over.

I was at the entrance of the castle and entered. At the distance, I saw that pink folk running after me with a lavender fedora and a pink bow with a golden star, he looked like an archer, even with the same color of the archers' uniform from the castle.

I was tired of running, and also this is my destination, so I decided to confront him alongside my queen. He will not rescue the hero of the lower world. He will know my true power...

A/N: yeah, again with the dream and dark room thing. Let me tell you something, originally on Tale of a Traveler, Magolor was supposed to be convinced by a voice rather than a dream, but I decided to change it to a dream as they are indirectly messages from the conscience. I could say that the Master Crown some how infiltrated to Magolor's mind and sent the messages by his dreams.

From the new copy abilities of Triple Deluxe(excluding Hipernova), I think archer is my favorite. That ability can be as invincible as leaf and stone! Even thought I do like all of them, they're fun to use.


	4. Chapter 4: The True Hero

**Chapter 4:** The True Hero

I entered to the palace, there wasn't no one in sight. I wondered where is everyone, where is her highness? I think I most take care of the pink boy. I stared at the moon waiting for him. I heard the door opening and then footsteps. I turned around and said:

"To think that you've made it this far. Aren't you a persistent little thing? But even you will kneel before us. I, Taranza, cannot allow you to interfere with Queen Sectonia's plans. Let me guess: you are here to save the hero of the lower world. The people of this world though they were clever. They thought they could use the Dreamstalk to save their world. But I saw right through their plan. Well, since you're already here... I'll give you your precious hero back. But he may be a bit more... hostile than you remember him!"

I used a hypnosis spell on the hero, and now donning a mysterious mask, he was under my control. He will do whatever the strings tell him to do, he was now my puppet.

I ordered him to tackle the pink puffball. Yet the boy jumped above and shot three arrows. Then I ordered him to jump. I made him jump three times. The archer dodged and shot more arrows. I then ordered him to smack him with his hammer, but the guy used his bow and arrow to pass nearby without making contact. Next I made him suck up the air. The pink guy inflated himself and floated above. He got behind and attacked. He charged a powerful arrow and defeated the hero, breaking a part of the mask.

I got shocked by how easily he beat him, but this isn't over yet. I used my magic and refilled his vitality. He quickly got up and gave a angry growl. His clothes turned purple. He grabbed one ax, broke one pillar, charged an attack,and broke the other one.

The second round had started. I ordered him to spin with his ax at great speed. The kid simply floated above and attacked when he got dizzy. Next I made him throw himself again. The kid again jumped and attacked, but he didn't saw this coming, I ordered him to spin his ax as a helicopter and I floated above and controlled which direction he was going. The guy took great damage. Next I made him swing his ax around with great strength and speed. The kid simply avoided by floating and attack when it was safe. Next I charged some energy balls and made him hit them at the pink puff. He jumped with great timing, but he got hit by one. Then I charged a larger one and the masked puppet hit it making it bounce through the hall. The ball then jumped to the background as the hero. The hero hit it and it crashed in the center of the hall and caused it to explode. But the puff stilled dodge it. And charged another arrow. Next I made him jumped from the background and hit the middle of the battlefield with the ax, causing another explosion. He got back to the field, but then got hit by a really charge arrow. His mask got completely destroyed, freeing him from the hypnosis, and then fell to the ground.

I got closer to him and said:

"Wh-What is the meaning of this?!" I pounded the hero's stomach "I did just as Her Majesty commanded. Could... Could you be the true hero of the lower world! Curses! If that's true... Your Majesty! Your Majesty Sectonia!" Then a portal appeared and Sectonia emerged from it."Oh glorious Sectonia." I said " Please come to my resc-" I suddenly got interrupted as she charged a blast with her scepter towards me "Glaaaugh!" I cried as I flew away from the palace "Wh-why did you do it?",those final four words may be haven't be heard as I was far away. Then I crashed and my vision faded black...

A/N: You know, is interesting that in the second round against Masked Dedede, Dedede's clothes turn purple, that reminds me Kirby Mass Attack. It's also interesting to see how many things in Triple Deluxe come from Super Star(Ultra). This boss, the world design, the arena and true arena, it's extra mode, and somehow Kirby Fighters reminds me helper to hero. And also compared this game with RtDL. Both have a main(story) mode; an extra mode; subgames that are required to get 100%, similar gameplay, similar graphics, and enemies that turn into allies at the end of the story.


	5. Chapter 5: The True Puppet

**Chapter 5:** The True Puppet.

I was once more one that dark room, both swords were once more on my hands. I glanced at the Royal Road replica. I didn't wanted to do this, not again, but I had no longer control on myself. I got prepared and smashed the model with both swords. It shattered like glass, its remains turned into magenta crystal shards. I withdrew both swords and threw myself to the floor like a toy and glance at the shards. My body and heart felt great pain. I saw my reflection on the pink stained shards and notice something, my eyes were buttons. I looked like a toy. I glanced to my hands and saw strings attached to them. I looked like some sort of puppet. I was manipulated, but by who? I heard once more that female laugh. I turned to the shards and saw on the reflection two purple eyes. The swords that I threw turned into two staffs, one was golden with a pink gem and the other was made of silver with a rain drop like shaped green gem. Both staffs were familiar. The staff floated to their owner, Queen Sectonia.

I got shocked, why would she make me destroy our home? Next she threw me away and a yellow star with two blue rings appeared infront of her, Planet Popstar. Then she started to glow and vines covered the star shaped planet, like weeds trying to suck up the life of the plants.

It was so horrible. Then I got up. I was on the secret island, Eternal Dream. Everything seemed peaceful as always. I no longer felt pain, not physical, nor psychological.

I wondered what did the dream mean? I then looked around and got surprised. The plants looked dead and the land dry. The pond with water was completely dry. What happened with all the water. Who could had drained the pond if the only ones who knew this place were Queen Sectonia and me, after that, no one else knew this place. Unless... What if Queen Sectonia drunk all the water when I left. That sounded ridiculous, I knew, she will never do that.

Then I exited the island, and saw a giant flower of the Dreamstalk and heard a growl of a female voice. That voice was familiar, it was Sectonia's. May be my theory was right, she may had drink the all the water and got enough power to fusion herself with the Dreamstalk.

I floated nearby Sectonia. She was now a giant pink flower mad was fighting the hero of the lower world. I yelled:"What are you doing your Highness? Why did you do this? "

"You little pest! I thought I got rid of you!" she scowled.

Then a vine hit me. I landed on a vine very close to the castle.

The balcony were I was throw off was covered by vines. I heard voices from the inside.

"Hopefully the hero of the lower world will stop her" one voice said.

"I wish we could do more." another one said.

"I know Blossom, but at least we did something."

"Yeah, don't worry, the hero have this on his...hands...arms...limbs... you know what I mean!"

"But, don't you feel that unsatisfactory feeling, like if you haven't done enought, Sunny? Violet?"

"..."

"I know you want to do something to help as me, also you three, Rosy, Tulip, Jasmine."

"You only just want to repaid the favor to the hero."

"Is that or something else?"

"Girls can ya stop discussing, Blossom is right we need to help Kirby! We most exit this place." said a male voice.

"Thanks for defending my point Dedede!" said Blossom.

I took a decision. I charged an energy ball and threw it towards the vines. Making them open a gap. I saw the owners of the voices, the sky fairies that threw the seed and the fake hero, which I presume is called Dedede.

"Ya arachnid bastard!" Dedede said "No way you're going to possess me again!"

"I'm not here to cause problems." I said.

"Why should we trust ya?" he asked.

"I know that what I've done was wrong. But my intentions weren't bad, I was simply helping my friend. Please forgive me."

"Hm... Ok I forgive ya."

"Really?"

"Yeah, everyone make mistakes."

"Thanks for forgiving. Can you explain me what happened?"

And Dedede begun to explain. After been shot away, Sectonia battle the hero, whose name is Kirby. Sectonia was bested by Kirby. But then she used her powers to fusion with the Dreamstalk and she covered not only just Floralia, or Dreamland(the lower world), but the entire planet and use it as her sustenance.

"Know Kirby is fighting her to save the planet. We need to help him!" the king concluded.

"Sectonia had went too far, but I can't hurt her, she is my friend." I said "Isn't there another way?"

"You truly think that she stills your friend? She almost killed ya! She called you useless and fool! Did you thought you were a master in puppetry? 'Cause she used you as her puppet and then throw ya when you failed, when the strings became a mess. And also, I don't think that someone who fusioned with a flower to take a planet will be rational at all."

"I don't think that was she, or at least her real she, the old one. She most be somewhere, lost on her thoughts. There most be an alternative!"

"I don't think so. Don't you see what she had done, she caged civilians, hurt her own troops and almost killed her servant, a kid. She tried to kill ya. A real ruler can take mistakes, but what she had done is unforgivable. We cannot let her take the planet! This is for the good sake of Popstar, Dreamland and Floralia."

"Um...Ok if it is for the planet's safety. You may be right!" I said "Let's go then."

I grabbed the king and flew closer to the battle. We heard a young cry of pain that most be Kirby.

We got closer and saw Sectonia almost afixiatin Kirby.

"Throw me to Kirby!" ordered Dedede. And I follow his order.

He pulled out his hammer and smacked Kirby freeing him from the vine. Even thought he freed him, he also knocked out him, luckily he also knocked out Sectonia too. Dedede didn't know what to do with an uncouncious Kirby...

A/N: You know, I imagine Dedede able to forgive almost as fast as Kirby do. I'm not saying he is naive. He forgive easily because he understands when someone makes mistakes as he made so many in the past.

Yes I gave a name to the main six sky fairies. Each fairy was named after her flower. The pink one is Blossom, the red one is Rosy, the yellow one is Sunny, the blue one is Violet, the purple one is Tulip and the white one is Jasmine.


	6. Chapter 6: FLOWERED

**Chapter 6:** FLOWERED

King Dedede grabbed an uncouncious Kirby. The pink puff seemed to be unable to wake up soon, that blow truly put him in a comma state. While Sectonia seemed to recover quickly. I needed to think fast, if Sectonia wakes up before Kirby; he, Dedede and the entire planet will in danger. Then I saw a Miracle Fruit floating nearby. I took it .I knew what to do.

"Dedede!" I yelled. He looked at me. I made a gesture "Throw Kirby!"

And he did what I told him and threw Kirby towards me and I threw the Miracle Fruit towards Kirby. When the puff made contact with the seed, his body was covered in vivid colors.

The Miracle Fruit's power is incredible! It got curative properties. It can also power up its consumer for a short while. It is amazing and it only comes from Floralia.

Kirby landed on golden platforms. And his third round against Sectonia started. Now Popstar's fate depends on Kirby.

I watched from the distance their battle. It was the first time I ever saw the sunset on Royal Road. Kirby must had found all the Sun Stones.

Sectonia summoned four of her vines. One of them shot several seeds to the sky. Those seeds then changed their direction towards Kirby. The hero suck up all the seeds. Next Sectonia shot a giant seed to the sky and it was about to hit Kirby from the back, luckily the puffball turned around and spit the seeds, destroying the bigger one as the smaller ones exploded on the sky. Then the strategy was repeated. Next one of the vines prepared itself to attack Kirby. The hero dodged and suck it up. Meanwhile Sectonia made a shield, guarded by the vines. Kirby spit the vine to another one, taking one down. Then the strategy repeated again, but only once. Next other vine tried to catch the pink puff. But once more it ended sucked. Sectonia again made a shield. Kirby spit the vine to another one, defeat that one. Again another vine threw itself to catch Kirby, but the hero dodged again, but this time the vine got up quickly and tried the attack again. Luckily this time, Kirby did suck it up. Once more the shield was summoned, yet the last vine moved quickly and unpredictable. Kirby had troubles to shot, but he did it, he spit the vine to the other one taking both down. Leaving Sectonia alone.

She seemed very mad, she will not let herself be defeated by Kirby. She charged a powerful beam. Kirby sucked up the beam. Both were battling to defeat the other one. After a short while, Kirby managed to beat Sectonia's beam. He not only just inhaled the beam, but also Sectonia's petals, some platforms and a bar that came from nowhere. But he didn't sucked Sectonia, he stared at her and then, with an angry look, he spit that beam at Her Highness, and she disintegrated by it.

Planet Popstar was freed from Sectonia's vines. We were saved! Thanks to Kirby's efforts. Then the platforms disappeared, and Kirby and Dedede fell. The pink and white sky fairies catched Kirby.

"I think this is how we can repaid you." said the pink one.

"Don't worry about your home, we also got it." said the other one.

The red, yellow, blue and purple fairies were carrying Kirby's home.

"Thanks for saving me and my house." said Kirby.

I dropped down to save Dedede. I grabbed him by his foot and elevated nearby Kirby and the fairies.

"Ahhhhhh!" Dedede screamed, until he noticed that he was no longer falling. Kirby and the fairies were starring at us. The trio gave a smile.

I then put two of my hands on Dedede's coat and grabbed him from there.

"Um... Kirby" started the pink fairy "Thank you for all your help."

"We had been suffering the cruelties from the evil queen long ago." the white fairy said "We, in a last ditch effort to save ourselves, put our hopes on a seed and threw it to the surface."

"And when we thought everything was doomed, you came to our aid." said the pink one.

"I'm always glad to help." said Kirby modestly "But I wasn't the only hero of this story. Without you, I couldn't have proceeded in the castle or defeated the vines. Without Dedede, I couldn't had defeated the vines and Sectonia could had kill me."

"No prob, Kirby." Dedede said.

"And without Taranza... I could not even had gotten to Floralia." Kirby said. At the mention of my name I felt a weird feeling, like one of acceptance. Kirby glanced at me. "Without you discovering the plan of the people of the sky. Sectonia couldn't had ordered you to kidnap the hero. If you hadn't mistaken Dedede for me. I couldn't had chase you to Royal Road. And I could never saved Floralia from the real threat if you haven't called her. And the realm could already be in ruins if you haven't brought Dedede to me or found the Miracle Fruit that gives me the Hipernova ability. All this is thanks to you!"

My face blushed in embarrassment, he was leaving me all the credit, even thought what I did was wrong and may be unacceptable. I was the one who actually guided Sectonia to this fate. I was the cause of all this problem. And even thought I sort of repaired my mistake by doing what was right, I can't stop feeling guilty. Guilt for be the cause of Sectonia's defeat, for the capture of the sky fairies, for almost guide both worlds to chaos, I felt guilty for betray Her Majesty, betray my friend...

But appearantly no one seemed to be mad at me, not Kirby, not the sky fairies, not even Dedede, and I used him as a puppet. May be I'm kinda rude with myself. May be I only just continue my life, after all Sectonia could had preferred this. May be her defeated was for her own good. I never remembered any other moment when she had acted like that. Like if something had corrupted her.

"You know, Taranza." said the white fairy "Kirby may be right. Our original plan was to brought him to Fine Fields and go to Royal Road, those guards could had captured any of us on the way and without two of us, Kirby couldn't had passed the door as we are to many to be protected by one. I think that that way was better."

"Um thanks..." I answered.

Kirby gazed at the sky. And saw that the Dreamstalk was in full bloom. We all saw its marvelous beauty.

"It would work as a reminder of Floralia..." I started

"And a new landmark in Dreamland." concluded Dedede.

May be the Dreamstalk was the real cause of Floralia been rescued. As it took Kirby's and Dedede's homes, as it was the path that lead Kirby, as it was what produced the Miracle Fruit. Even thought it also was used by Queen Sectonia to take the planet. Indeed... The Dreamstalk works in mysterious ways.

I didn't knew, but it seems to be like happily ever after. Even thought I lost a dear friend, I made new ones. Now everything is fine. And that's what matters.

And More...


	7. Chapter 7: Behind the Mirror

**Chapter 7:** The Behind the Mirror.

I was on the palace. Everything was now repaired. The halls were empty like if nobody really lived there. The only living thing was myself. I was gazing at the moon. Now I can moved by my own will.

Then behind me, I heard a sinister female voice.

"Taranza... Taranza..." the voice said giggling a bit. I already knew who was behind. I turned around and saw Her Highness, Queen Sectonia. Yet she looked different. She was now pink, her dress was red and her wings' design different.

She then moved her golden scepter towards me and strings came from it, I tried to dodge, but I failed and got captured.

"Now you will not disobey me." she said "Now meet your master!" and the golden mirror that hanged on the hall moved infront of me.

I was able to saw my reflection, but not Sectonia's, instead I saw a round creature with bat like wings and sinister yellow eyes. I didn't knew who was the mysterious figure.

Then I woke up. It was another nightmare. Since my short stop in Wild World I nightmares where taunting my mind. I can't sleep, or at least peacefully. Luckily they don't affected me too much of the real life. I may be tired, but is A bit better than when I did all those labors to Sectonia. She once put me to polish every single staff of the antrs. It took like a month to accomplish such work as I had other labors to attend.

I had been like three weeks since Sectonia's defeat. Royal Road was finally repaired. It took less than I had expected, but with about 500 people and magic everything is possible. Everything was on its place, except for the axes that I made Dedede broke. Everything was now fine.

I closed my eyes and gave a yawn, putting two of my hands up like stretching my no-existing arms. I heard the door opening. Which was quiet weird as there wasn't no one that will visit me, specially at 3 o'clock of the morning. I vaguely opened my eyes and saw a tall silhouette, it was pink and red, and very familiar. I got shocked when I noticed that the one who visited was the former queen of Floralia.

"Good morning, Taranza, dear..." she said.

"No this can't be, you aren't supposed to be here, you aren't supposed to be real!" I screamed. How could she be here, in her real form? She lost her body by combining herself with the Dreamstalk. And not only that, but her body was now pink and her wings were different. She is the Sectonia of the dream. How could she be here?

"But I AM real, my little bug..." she said getting closer to me.

"No this can't be! This can't!" I yelled panicked. I drop myself out of the bed and moved away from the insect lady.

"Stop denying it! Are you blind?" she said "Can't you see me?"

"You aren't real! You are a dream! You aren't the original one! My mind is making me see things."

"Oh poor Taranza... Poor little boy... Someone unable to believe... Please don't fear me. I'm not dangerous." she said. I hit the wall, I was cornered.

"How can this is impossible?!" I said.

"You only need to believe, to trust. Trust me. Trust the mirror. Trust the reflection..."

I started to calm myself.

"Yes, calm down. You can trust me."

Then I heard screams from the distance. The sky fairies, all of them screaming. The crystal prison. From there came the screams. She, she may had captured them again.

"I can't trust you! You're evil! You're not She! You are a monster!" I said.

"I hate when my plans are discovered." she said "I'll have to force you to join to us!"

She charged a bean with her golden scepter, but I dodged just in time. The blast broke part of the wall and a warp portal appeared and sucked me to it.

I got teleport to the outside of the realm. I was falling in the sky. Then I recovered my strength and started to float again. I didn't knew what to do, that clone of Sectonia had taken Floralia. I needed the hero. I headed to Dreamland.

I saw castle Dedede nearby. I floated closer. At the distance I saw the Dreamstalk and more farther Kirby's house. I started to float to that direction.

"So you are looking for Kirby, right?" a familiar voice said "Sorry bud, but he is occupied."

I turned and saw Dedede. He for some reason had a taburine on his hands.

"Dedede! I'm glad to see you again!" I begun "What do you mean that Kirby is occupied?"

"It's nice to see you too, Taranza." he said "Kirby is not here, he is in a tournament that he calls Kirby Fighters, it consists in Kirby's species to fight eachother to see which is the strongest copy ability. Yesterday they asked me to let them use my arena to fight. But today I'm afraid they left the planet, the next round is outside the planet. Why do you need him?"

"Well, let me explain..." I said. I told him everything. The other Sectonia, the capture of the sky fairies and she trying to make me join her. "... and I need someone to stop her."

"Well I may not Kirby, but I think I can help ya!" said Dedede.

"Really?!" I said.

"Yeah, you can count on me!" he said and entered to the castle and after a while he came back.

"Luckily, Kirby trusted me his warp star." he said "I don't think it will bother him if I use it. Specially for saving a world."

He pulled out a little star that started to grow. Next he jumped to it. And I started to vibrate like if it was about to take flight soon.

"I'll go with you!" I said determined.

"Sorry Taranza, but you can't!"

"Why not?!"

"It could be dangerous! Stay here. After all, I need someone to take care of my waddle dees!"

"But..."

"Stay here, it is an order!" he said firmly and the warp star flew away.

I think I should stay, after all I may not be much of help, the warp star will take him to Royal Road directly. Then something pulled my cape gently. I turned around and saw a waddle dee.

He pointed to the castle and made a gesture like saying "come in". I followed him to the entrance and entered to the castle. I had already been on the castle, when I kidnapped the King, but I never explored it. I looked around, I noticed that the red banners contained a light blue peace sign. I saw that the cristal dome on the roof had been repaired. I saw many pictures on the walls of the halls. All of Dedede, some contained waddle dees. One of them called my attention, one where the King wore a mask, but not only just a mask, the same mask I used to brainwash him. He even had the same hammer.

I saw a waddle dee passing nearby and asked him something:

"Um excuse me, but what is this picture about?"

"Well..." he said "This a picture that we called Masked Dedede. You see, His Highness got an archinemesis, Kirby."

"Wait! Kirby and Dedede are enemies?" I interrupted.

"Well no exactly. King Dedede is actually jealous of Kirby's power, he wants to be like him, to be help and be a hero. He sometimes gives a reason for Kirby to fight him, to know who is better. But please don't tell to his majesty it told you this. It is kinda embarrassing for him."

"I'll not say a word." I said "Now can you continue with the Masked Dedede thing?"

"Of course, one day the Great King got tired of losing at Kirby, so he put everyone after the pink puff. But the pink puff beat everyone and got to the castle. After all the monsters were taken down, the Great King decided to fight Kirby by his own. Now with his brand new hammer and a mask he fought Kirby like he never did before. But he got defeated. He was depressed that day. He was unable to take revenge. His soul was ashamed, he tried everything to win, to win for once, and then he still lost. He is fine now, thought, yet more quite than usual."

"Oh... Thanks for explaining!" I said.

"No problem." he said and left.

So Dedede lost to Kirby more than once, he had been depressed since that defeat. May be he is trap in his thoughts. May be that's why he wanted to fight Sectonia alone, to clear his mind. Hopefully he will be victorious...

It had been a day since Dedede left. It was the evening now. I was gazing at the moon outside the castle. Dreamland's moon was way different to Floralia's moon. Instead of been a full moon, it was a crescent. I don't know why I never saw that moon in Floralia, or see Floralia's moon in Dreamland. Like if each moon doesn't want to share the same sky. And both wanted to be seen in specific places.

Why did Dedede took so long? Could the warp star had problems to take him to Royal Road? May be it stopped in another island and started to walk around the place. What if something horrible happened to him? May be I was just exaggerating. He will be fine, after all this isn't his first time on an adventure. The waddle dees talked me about Dedede's adventures, apparently Dedede and Kirby had worked together more than once.

I was quiet worried. I mean, Dedede, is my friend and I don't want to lost another person that is important to me. I already lost my parents and my best friend.

Then I saw a small figure getting closer. It was Kirby himself, that tournament should had finished.

"Taranza! I glad to see you!" said Kirby happily "What are you doing here?"

"Hello Kirby, well you see there is certain situation on Floralia. Queen Sectonia, a clone, had taken Floralia and..."

"You looked for help. And as I wasn't here, you asked Dedede, no?"

"Right, even thought he actually volunteered himself. How did you know?"

"As Dedede and I are the only dreamlanders you know, it seemed quiet obvious. And also he is coming here."

And we looked to the sky and saw a golden star descending and on it was Dedede.

"I'm back fellows!" he said.

"Dedede!" both, Kirby and I, exclaimed.

"Well Taranza..." he said as he jumped of the warp star. "Floralia is now safe thanks to me. You see, that Sectonia, who preferred to be called Sectonia DX, was a manifestation of the golden mirror in the castle, or should I said a portal!"

"What?!" I exclaimed.

"Wait! A golden mirror?" Kirby said "Was it the Dimension Mirror?"

"Exactly." said Dedede.

"What is the Dimension Mirror?" I asked.

"Tha Dimension Mirror is a portal to a place known as the Mirror World." said Dedede.

"Long ago a evil being, Dark Mind, corrupted the mirror to create evil clones. Yet not all of them were evil. I got a clone, Shadow Kirby, a true copy of myself. He helped me to defeat him. He is now the protector of the Mirror World as I'm Dreamland's."

"Yeah, but as he left with you, irresponsible protectors, guess what happened."

"What?" he asked.

"The mirror made a copy of me, one I call Shadow Dedede. He was really strong, and also creepy. Fortunately I beat him. But then I got sucked to the mirror. And guess who I found inside."

"No it can be he." Kirby said.

"Oh yeah, it was he." said Dedede

"Who?" I asked.

"Dark Meta Knight." they said.

"Dark Meta Knight, who is he?"

"He is the shadow of one of the strongest warriors in Dreamland, Meta Knight." Dedede explained "Meta Knight was one of my knights, he stills in Dreamland. He is quiet and a loner, but strong and wise. He is also phone one who looks for justice. But his shadow, Dark Meta Knight, is way different, he is evil and likes suffering from others."

"Dark Meta knight was also Dark Mind's right hand. When I defeat him, I trapped Dark Meta inside a mirror."

"You should had seen how strong he became." said Dedede to Kirby "He was truly fast and got new attacks. But I still beat him!"

"Well done Dedede! You know, you passing through all the floating islands of Floralia, it should be a Dedede Tour!"

"How did you know I passed throught all Floralia?" asked Dedede

"I know well how does the warp star works and I know that it can only carry you to Fine Fields. Well I most leave." said Kirby as he jumped to his warp star and flew to his home.

The King turned towards me and said "Taranza, I need you to tell me something."

"What?"

"What happened to Sectonia?"

I got paralyzed when the King asked me such question.

"Um... I don't know. Why are you asking me this?"

"Well... When I beat Sectonia DX, she said:"

(flashback)

"You may had defeated me, but not my master, and if you beat it, it doesn't matters, we got her, and even without us, your world will be destroyed."

(End of flash back)

"And I think that the her master may be the mirror itself. Tell me, how many times did she stared at it?"

"Well, since I took it to the castle."

"That must be, each time she stared at it, she got more corrupted. The mirror was corrupting her."

"Wait! What? The mirror corrupting her? That... makes sense. That explains her odd behavior. She got hypnotized by her beauty, her vanity increased. That made her saw beauty as power. That made her evil. The mirror is sentenced."

"Well no more, I destroyed its evil source."

"Thanks Dedede, for saving my world. How can I repay you?"

"Well can you teach me those moves you made me do in our fight with Kirby, 'cause if I learn 'em, I'll be unbeatable."

"Sure, someday" I said "Well good bye."

I left Dreamland and floated to Floralia. So it was not she after all, I can't believe she still paid...

A/N: If I'm right, in a Japanese posting on Miiverse said that Sectonia was corrupted by gazing at the Dimension Mirror. I found it on the Kirby Wiki.


	8. Chapter 8: Soul of Sectonia

**Chapter 8:** Soul of Sectonia.

I was on a weird place, on a weird room. The walls were made of wood as well as the floor. There was a red carpet. It seemed to be made of paper. There were red curtains in two at one side. I was there, unable to move, and then the curtains opened revealing a that there was no wall, but some sort of terrace. Outside, the sky was more black than the night itself.

The room illuminated and I started to move. I was doing weird moves like some sort of dance. I looked like a fool, a clown. I wanted to stop. Then my strings tangled, and I was throw away. Then I was able to move.

I inspected the place more carefully and saw it was a theater for marionettes. The middle of the stage was another puppet. It was beautiful and familiar. It started to do a graceful dance and then saw it was the former queen of Floralia, Sectonia.

Then a mirror appeared, one made of paper. It called the attention of Sectonia. She gazed at it for a while and the mirror left. Few puppets appeared, floralian looking ones. They played happily. Then Sectonia hit them with her scepter and threw them away from the stage. She was being mean with everyone in stage. I needed to stop her. And the only way to stop a puppet is by stopping the one who got the control. I floated above the theater and saw a complex being, it was a crystalline looking man. He got golden wings. Then I found a hammer and I took it, I new what to do and threw the hammer to the being and it broke in thousands of shards. Then I saw one shard cut Sectonia's strings.

She felt to the floor and then, she gave a roar. And vines came from her, ones with thorns and they spread throught all the theater, one also captured me. It was loosing strength, I was unable to fight.

And I suddenly woke up. I can't take it no longer, the mirror was destroyed why am I still having those nightmares? Then I saw something on the hole of my wall. I saw a flower, the one of the Dreamstalk, growing bigger. It was decayed. Then I saw four Miracle Fruits and four vines grabbing them and then got consumed by the giant flower. The flower shone and gave a roar.

It was Queen Sectonia, yet in flower form and this flower was blue and in different shape, her face was blue and her eyes black, her wings were shaped like bat wings, her crown was yellow with a black hear, her and on golden platforms was Kirby with a hammer on his hands. I floated closer to the battle.

"Kirby! What's going on?!" I yelled.

"Something weird was happening to the Dreamstalk and I went to investigate, and as you can see, I ended here, fighting her once more." he answered.

I got closer to Sectonia and said:"Please Sectonia don't do this! You aren't supposed to act like this. Please stop! I know you don't want to do this! We can leave in a better world! Stop! I would give you everything you want, but don't fight him please! I now you are there, the real you!"

Yet there wasn't no response, my words can't reach her ears no longer. I thought I lost her. What should I do? May be watch and see.

While I was trying to reasoning with her, Kirby beat the first two vines. Sectonia gave a growl and a strong wind current sent Kirby to other set of platforms, yet with few spaces were he could fell off. Two vines appeared. Ther charged a laser from different directions, making a cross, Kirby avoid by floating. They do it again from different positions, and Kirby got on the right spot and attacked. Then both vines turned into spike balls and dashed towards Kirby, who dodged the move and attacked taking both down.

Sectonia gave a roar and the wind sent him to another set of platforms. Four vines appeared. Two charged lasers like those other vines did, while the other simply watch. Kirby got in the right spot and attacked. Then the other two did the same, yet from another direction. Kirby floated above. On second before he could spit the air. The four vines charged a laser together making a rectangle. Kirby barely dodged.

Then the vines got closer to Sectonia and the five charged a powerful laser. They tried five times, each attemp in a different direction. Kirby dodged all of them.

Then two of the vines turned into swords and the other shot seeds. Kirby got hit once. Those attacks came from every direction. When they stopped, Kirby charged his hammer and take them down.

Sectonia gave a roar and the wind sent Kirby flying to a set of platforms, hopefully the last one. Four vines appeared. The four vines connected eachother by electrical strings. Above them looked like a square. They tried to tack Kirby's position. Then the stop and united them, trying to smack Kirby. Kirby jumped above before that happened, but then the vines slammed to the sky, he got hit. The vines repeat the attack. Yet Kirby got moved before they hit him and attacked.

Then four vines(no flowers) appeared and tried to hit Kirby. The pink hero dodged strategically and when it was over, attacked by charging his hammer and doing an uppercut. And the vines(flowers) fell.

Sectonia seemed defeated, but suddenly she started to move. She stretched fiercely and then separated her head from the flower. She was now a head with wings. A purple aura surrounded her.

"Don't think you can beat us so easily!" she said maniacally.

Us? What did she mean by us? Who could she be referring? What was going on in her mind? Is there someone influencing her?

She fell in madness by loosing everything. She didn't even remember her _true form_. The former queen had became a pitiable husk. She may be is suffering, lost in her thoughts as countless hosts corrupted her mind. "Hero of the lower world, give her the eternal sleep she so deserves!"

Sectonia started to teleport with great speed through all the battlefield. Then she appeared above Kirby and threw four cutters at him. Kirby got surprised and got hit loosing his ability. She repeated this attack again, yet Kirby avoid it and sucked a cutter. She repeated it once more. When she reappeared, Kirby spit a star at her and sucked a cutter and spit it quickly. Another cutters appeared and Kirby sucked one and spit it. Sectonia stayed there for a short while and left. She then turned herself into a giant blob of paint and threw many drops color pink and blue. They rain on Kirby. He dodged the move.

She then started to teleport and spawned two Lord Antrs. The highest rank in the antrs army. He sucked one and spit it to the other and then sucked the other. Four vines(vines), each filled with thorns and roses, appeared and he spit a star to one of them. He then dodged all of them. Next the vines attacked from underneath and nest from above. Kirby still dodged it.

Then portals appeared from the sky. Kirby got away of them and dodged their lasers. They did it three times. On the last one he sucked a star.

Sectonia then repeat her teleporting and throwing cutters attack. Kirby dodged skillfully and deal her great damage.

Then the former queen turned into a orange blob. And started to jump infront and behind the platforms. Next she tried to smack Kirby. The hero dodged. She tried trice, but still avoided. During the jumps, Kirby sucked and spit the stars. He had one star in his mouth. Sectonia moved to the left and passed through battlefield like a comet, an orange one. Kirby quickly spit the star a her and flew high to avoid the attack. then she repeated the cutter attack. Yet Kirby at the third attemp, defeated her by spitting a star.

Her body got paralyzed, it radiated a light and then she exploded. I heard her death scream and I started to cry. Blue petals fell from the sky, the sun appeared. A petal floated in front of me. It gently fell on my hands.

"Taranza, are you OK?" asked Kirby "I'm sorry, for what happened to your queen, but there wasn't no other alternative."

"I-It's fine Kirby... I know this isn't your fault. When I saw the fight, I saw Sectonia suffering, but not by pain. I saw that she was not longer herself, she forgot who she was. I saw a poor soul, controlled by her corrupted thoughts, seeking for revenge after loosing everything else. You actually made good by defeating her. I know. She is now sleeping peacefully for all the eternity thanks to you, you stopped her pain."

"Then why are you crying? If it wasn't by Sectonia's Soul defeat."

"Because I... I feel so sad for her. She didn't deserved this. She didn't deserved to be turned into a monster. Her vanity take control over her mind, making her see beauty as power. She got corrupted. She tried to fulfill her anxiety for more power. She lost everything in the process. It's a sad story..."

Then suddenly the platforms that Kirby was standing on disappeared. Kirby was falling. I quickly got closer to him and grabbed him by his hands.

"Thank you for saving me, Taranza." Kirby said.

"No problem. Do you want me to take you home?" I asked.

"Yes, please."

I started to descend.

"And Soul of Sectonia? Where did the name came from?"

"Well... It's kinda hard to explain. She seemed to have a soul form. A soul form is basically a version of a foe with more power and strength than before, that represent their truth soul. I met few folks that had soul forms. A witch whose soul form was a blob of paint, representing her truth origin, a painting; a jester looking boy whose soul form was a representation of his real insanity; a little alien whose soul form represented him as a slave of an ancient artifact."

"And now an insect queen, whose soul form represented her as a disoriented soul that lost everything and only seeks for revenge." I said.

"Exactly. It's actually a sad story... But by the way, by mentioning that alien, I need to ask you something."

"What?"

"Did you know an alien being called Magolor?"

"No. And who is this Magolor?"

"Magolor is an alien from Halcandra. A planet located in another dimension. He is a traveler. He got a ship called Lor Starcutter. He is one of my friends. He once crash landed in Dreamland. Me and my friends helped him to repair his ship. He promised us a trip to his home planet. He pleaded us to defeat a dragon. When we defeated the dragon, he stole an ancient artifact and said that he only just used us and that he will use its power to conquer the universe. We fought him. We then discovered he was a soul under the control of the artifact..."

"Wait! Is he one of the folks that had a soul form?"

"Yes."

"Did you fight him? Did he died?"

"We did fight him. And I thought he died. But then he came back. I'm glad he did."

"Do you think that Sectonia could came back too?"

"I don't think so. The only reason why he came back was because he actually never died, but teleported. Even thought I knew a jester boy who also came back as well. But Sectonia doesn't seems to come back, sorry."

"Don't worry, I was just curious. And why did you asked me that question?"

"Because that alien looked a lot like you. I thought you and him were relatives. Both have brown skin; floating hands; glowing eyes; and lack of legs, arms and feet. Even thought you have horns, a sting like thing and six hands; and he, cat like ears and two hands. I thought you could be like distant cousins. I even saw two pictures on a haunted manor in Wild World, one of you and the other of him."

A relative... I never knew about my relatives. My mother disappeared when I was a very little boy, an infant. And my father never told me about them, I didn't knew why, but it may be because they recalled him something, possibly a event of the past that he might not wanted to share. I actually didn't cared too much as I thought I hadn't because I never met someone of my own species, excluding my parents. But now that Kirby told me about someone that might be from my species, I was starting to get curious.

Wait! Did he said he saw a picture of me and one of that Magolor guy in Wild World's mansion? How could that be possible? I didn't even had explored that place in my life, never. I got shocked.

"What did you said?!" I said "Did you saw a picture of me and another of Magolor in the manor on Wild World?"

"Yes, why?" he asked curious.

"Because, how could that be possible? I never entered to that place. How could those pictures be hanging there?"

"Hm... I don't know. May be someone who knows you and Magolor did it, or even Magolor could had. He never told me about his family. May be he knows you."

"That could be possible."

Then I notice that we were about to arrive to Dreamland. I can still remember when I took Dedede back to said land, alongside Kirby and the sky fairies. But now it was just Kirby and me. I started to meditate the events of those past weeks. And I no longer felt pain, like if peace came back to my heart, knowing that Her Majesty is sleeping peacefully under the moonlight, that I no one hates me or blames me, that strings are no longer controlling me.

"You know, Floralia will be in full gratitude with you." I stated.

"I just did what I thought was right." he said "All this entire adventure was three times deluxe!"

"Triple Deluxe!" I exclaimed.

"Triple Deluxe... I like it! That could be its title!"

"Well, we had arrived." I said "Good bye, true hero of the lower world."

"Bye!" he said.

I floated back to home.

It was a beautiful night. I was on my room, on my bed. The room illuminated by the moonlight. The petal was on a desk next to my bed. I was sleeping peacefully. The nightmares had stop. The fear left. When I was dreaming, I heard a female voice say:"I'll always stay with you. No matter what..."

The End.

A/N: If you had read this chapter on the same day I post this story, well done.

Soul bosses... I don't exactly considered them undead. Yes, Soul of Sectonia is an undead, but that fact doesn't make her a soul boss almost at all. When you beat Drawcia, her true form is revealed, paint, she doesn't necessarily is dead yet. Marx, before absorbing Nova's parts, seemed more uncouncious than dead. Magolor soul was actually the master crown taking control over him, with such power, I don't think Magolor could had died, may be got weakened. For me soul bosses(just as I made Kirby explain here) are representations of the boss' true soul or form.

And now that I'm talking about bosses... Guess who is my third favorite villain. If Magolor is my favorite(obviously), and Queen Sectonia my second favorite.

Hint, he got something in common with my favorite villain, and the final form of the second. Oops! I think I said too much.

Well, know everything is in fine in Floralia. But the story doesn't exactly ends here. There's other chapter left.


	9. Extra: Under the Moonlight

**Note: Now, to finish this story, I made this, a poem.**

 **Extra:** Under the Moonlight.

It was a peaceful night on Fine Fields. Someone was passing there. In his hands were one of his most precious objects, a petal of a flower. He was staring at the divine moon.

 _Once upon a time_

 _in a realm in the sky_

 _there was an insect queen,_

 _and her servant,_

 _an arachnid being._

 _The ruler was graceful,_

 _nice, fair and beautiful;_

 _a very great leader,_

 _a truly loved ruler._

 _She found a mirror,_

 _hung it on her wall,_

 _looked at her reflection_

 _on the mirror in the hall._

 _She started to act weird,_

 _like if she wasn't herself,_

 _the servant wonder_

 _what happened to her?_

 _She became cruel and heartless,_

 _her heart faded in darkness._

 _Her people feared her,_

 _by her, they suffered;_

 _in a last ditch effort,_

 _they sent a seed of hope._

 _The servant saw their plan,_

 _he told it to her highness;_

 _she sent him to a quest:_

 _kidnap the chosen one._

 _He did what she ordered,_

 _or he thought he did ,_

 _he captured the wrong dude,_

 _then he discovered_

 _that the hero was next to him._

 _The servant afraid,_

 _called his queen for aid;_

 _what he didn't expected_

 _was she blasting him away_

 _with her powerful scepter,_

 _because he had failed._

 _She decided to take care_

 _of the hero, by herself._

 _She had schemes and plans_

 _for the hero's world;_

 _she fusion with the plant_

 _that was the seed of hope._

 _She wanted both worlds_

 _and became a goddess,_

 _but the hero would not_

 _let his world be taken._

 _The queen was powerful,_

 _but still got defeated_

 _by the hero, her people,_

 _a king, and her servant._

 _Beautiful sleepy flower,_

 _sleeping under the moonlight,_

 _I can't blame you, never,_

 _it never was your fault._

 _The mirror,_

 _the mirror on the wall,_

 _had turned you evil,_

 _by gazing at the mirror,_

 _the mirror of the hall._

 _Melancholic naive flower,_

 _sleeping under the moonlight,_

 _when the mirror shattered,_

 _you went on rampage, why?_

 _On a beautiful night,_

 _returned the monarch;_

 _before the breaking dawn,_

 _someone must win the fight._

 _The servant tried to reasoning,_

 _but the ruler cannot hear him,_

 _she cannot hear no longer,_

 _she got lost in her disorder._

 _The former queen turned_

 _into a pitiable husk,_

 _filled with multiple hosts_

 _and can't remember_

 _her true form._

 _A voice tried to help her_

 _but then ended silent._

 _She tried everything to beat_

 _the hero of the lower_

 _world, but the hero, he_

 _managed to defeat her._

 _She now ended_

 _sleeping forever._

 _Ever sleeping flower_

 _under the moonlight,_

 _you will be remembered,_

 _by me, the servant..._

A/N: If you read all the way to this chapter on the same day I published this story, congratulations!

Well here the story ends. Now I'll concentrate on finishing KPotS. I'm so far away of finishing, but I'll probably post the next chapter the next week.

I know I'm not good at poetry.

I hope you like this story.

Bye!


End file.
